When No One's Watching
by MyleneW
Summary: Michi Okinawa, part of the famous "Triple Threat" trio in the entertainment business is nothing like the person she is portrayed as in the media. Food obsessed, dramatic, uncaring and related to a pair of unstable, sadistic, twin brothers, she's faced with a dilemma when the Host Club discover her and her brother's aren't what everyone thinks they are. Hikaru x OC


Hey all! Thanks for taking the time to give this story a shot. This is a test to see if I'd like to try and attempt to finish a story on this site. I'll post around five chapters, and see how they're accepted, and if you all like it, then I'll continue and see if we can get a good story out of this. Please excuse any spelling mistakes, as I am only currently running on four hours of sleep. If you notice any, let me know and I'll edit them as soon as I can.

So, if you like it and would like to see where it goes, drop a review so you can let me know! Any kind of constructive criticism is welcomed.

Enjoy!

- Mylene.

_DISCLAIMER: Any characters you recognise are not mine. I have simply stolen them to toy with for my own amusement. Michi, Arata, Kenji, Daichi, and the many maids and butlers at the Okinawa mansion are mine. _

* * *

**~ CHAPTER ONE ~**

**~ The Difference is Reality ~**

* * *

In the darkened room, a hunched figure was huddled in front of a large flat screen television. The only light in the room came from the pixilated screen as its brightness dully shone onto the bored viewer.

"…_and now to the celebrity news. Rumor has it that Arata, Kenji and Michi Okinawa are scheduled to return to Japan this upcoming week! Known in the entertainment world as the 'Triple Triple Threat' the siblings are the children of famous celebrity couple Yuuki Okinawa and Hiyori Tanaka. They started their debut in the filming industry just at the age of five, and since then their popularity as skyrocketed, prompting a CD song release, and cameos in well-known TV dramas. Until just recently, they've been travelling the globe with their parents, but work has it they're moving back to Japan. Permanently!"_

A pair of sleepy and disinterested eyes focused blearily on the TV before them. They watched as the picture switched form the upbeat news presenter, to a clip of the three siblings on stage, preforming one of their more successful concerts to an excited and screaming crowd. The camera cut to the pair of elder siblings, Arata and Kenji, who were dressed in the latest of cutting trends, and were sporting expertly disheveled hairstyles that seemed to be a hit with their female fans.

"_Identical twins, Arata and Kenji Okinawa are more commonly admired for their acting and singing abilities. Their talents have acquired them quite a fanbase, and an ever-increasing demand for their appearances in new films. They're also not too bad on the eyes!"_

The TV viewer noticeably blanched and stuck their tongue out in disgust. Sniffing disdainfully, they unwrapped a lemon flavoured lolly from it's foil prison and popped it in their mouth, the harsh sound of the lolly being crushed between their teeth loud in the quietness of the room.

The TV screen showed a few clips of shows the brother's starred in, before switching back to the ongoing concert and then panning to the youngest sibling, Michi. She bounced around the stage in a rainbow coloured dress, expertly executing a series of flips and tumbles that she had integrated into her choreography.

"_Baby of the group, Michi Okinawa, takes pride in her talents of all forms of dance. Here she is showing off to her adoring fans. Her small statue and features have earned her small time modeling opportunities in magazines, but after given the chance to further her career in that direction, the young idol declines saying, '_I don't want to do anything that separates me from my Onii-chans!' _Honestly, the bonds between these three are the strongest any of us have seen in a _long _time!"_

The whole screen suddenly changed to a group photo of the three siblings. Arata and Kenji each had one of their arms around their sister, their other arm extended towards the camera and proudly displaying the peace symbol. Michi had both of her arms around her brothers' necks, and was broadly smiling forward with her eyes closed. The three of them looked every bit the happy trio they were portrayed to be in the media.

"_Next month they are scheduled to be preforming at Ajinomoto Stadium, so be sure to book your tickets online and don't miss out on this opportunity to watch these three fabulous triplets live!"_

The news station then switched to a middle aged man, who began to present today's weather. The figure lazily fell away from the TV, their interest no longer captured, and landed eagle spread on the floor, surrounded by numerous empty chip packets and discarded clothes. A small hand reached around blindly in search for any leftover food, before giving up and collapsing. Lulled by the monotonous droning about cooling changes and patches of rain, the figure slowly began to succumb to the pull of sleep.

Or would have done had it not been for a sudden interruption in the form the door exploding open. Filling it up with her enormous bulk, Daichi, the head maid, glared down threateningly at her young mistress. Almost reaching six feet tall, and carrying twice the weight normally expected of a woman at that height, she was very intimidating. Especially when she brandished her notorious wooden spoon.

The cool grey eyes of the idol glanced up disinterestedly, and absentmindedly scratched at the auburn tangled mass that was her hair. Dressed in a once white, food stained, two-sizes-too-large shirt, and an equally stained pair of baggy pants, the famous star Michi Okinawa looked nothing like her media appearance.

"I left you an hour ago. Why are you still dressed inappropriately, Michi-san?"

There was a loud yawn before a hoarse voice deadpanned, "Because I want to die."

* * *

"Noooo!"

The loud wail reverberated throughout the whole mansion as Michi clutched desperately at the doorframe of her room. She was currently horizontally suspended from the ground, her legs in the grasp of two faceless maids working frantically to dislodge her from the wood.

"Noooo!" she cried again as one hand lost its purchase and slipped away.

"Young mistress, please!" one of them grunted, her heels digging into the lush, shaggy carpet, "There is no need to be this dramatic. It is only school!"

The second maid, who had noticed Michi's grip slipping, was now working to loosen her remaining hold, but shrieked when the idol turned her head and hissed and spat at her like a feral cat. Kami-sama, her job description did not specify _this._

However, thanks to their persistent efforts, they managed to break her strong grip on the doorframe and drag her away. Michi screeched, and rolled onto her stomach, her hands mimicking claws and raking through the carpet as she found herself being taken further and further from her sanctuary.

"Goodness gracious, where is Daichi-sama?!" the first maid complained, spitting out a strand of errant hair.

Her companion narrowly dodged a swipe of chewed nails as Michi began to turn her attack on her 'kidnappers,' "She's assisting with the capture of the twins."

Both maids exchanged solemn looks, and shared a moment of silence for their fellow house workers. Despite struggling with the writhing ball of wayward limbs and angry hisses, they knew they got the better end of the stick.

* * *

On the opposite side of the Okinawa mansion, a battle seemed to be taking place.

At one end of the hall, a barricade had been erected, made of heavy, wooden tables, pot plants, and other miscellaneous items large enough to take shelter behind. At the opposite end of the hall, was an open door, however the nonexistent lighting within the room only showed an ominous black abyss. Between the two was the empty 'no-man's land', the carpet scorched with small burn marks and splattered colourful paints.

Behind the barricade was an assembled force of the mansion's 'veteran' maids and butlers, dressed in their uniforms with the addition of armor in the form of stainless steel pot helmets, and metal garbage can lids as shields. A few individuals carried telltale signs of battle in their singed clothing and newly colourfully decorated clothes.

The air was heavy and thick with tension, as the situation descended into a cold war. No one dared to speak, move, and scarcely even breathe, as they knew anything could trigger another bout of chaos. However, with a growing consciousness of passing time, the assembled force acknowledged the fact that _something_ has to be done to ensure the twins would arrive to school on time.

Their salvation came in the form of Daichi. The only thing that heralded her approach was a sound that could be likened to an approaching steam train. From around the corner, like a six-foot linebacker dressed in a maid uniform, Daichi plowed through the barricade and charged fearlessly towards the abyss. Spurred on by her show of extreme bravery in the face of danger, the other butlers and maids followed her leadership with war cries. From within the darkness of the open door, multiple vials of combustible materials were hurled at the approaching battalion, accompanied by an endless stream of paintball pellets.

The hallway again morphed into a battlefield.

Many brave workers were caught in the crossfire.

A little over half an hour later, a pair of rope-tied and duct taped, black-headed twins were tossed next to the already present form of their sister, who was staring vacantly at a wall and chewing on a single slice of toast, completely content.

Amidst the bizarre morning chaos, all three siblings had at one point forcibly been dressed into the Ouran Academy uniform. Michi sat uncomplainingly in the puffy, pale yellow dress that was a requirement of the female student uniform. Her legs were spread out on the floor before her, and she tapped her black flat shoes together absentmindedly. Kenji and Arata were dressed in steel blue blazers, black slacks, and a white shirt and school tie, which was the male school uniform. Although they had been groomed to look as handsome as they appeared when they were shown on TV, their deadpan, expressionless faces and standoffish aura made anyone nearby on edge.

Before them, stood Daichi.

The ferocity of her thunderous expression was not diminished in the slightest even though there was no longer any inch of her that was not covered in paint, making her resemble some sort of mutant peacock. Her hair had been horribly singed and was now standing up wildly in all directions, the ash clearly visible on her white strands. It did not however, stop the satisfactory glint that shone briefly in the twins' emerald coloured eyes.

"Young masters and mistress!" the deep sound of her voice carried through the marble interior of the mansions' foyer, "You're behaviour is _unacceptable._ Not only have you caused destruction to your home, but you have traumatized the staff."

The triplets leaned around Daichi's massive bulk in synchronization, peering curiously at the assembled group behind her. Most maids and butlers now carried the heavy, burdened gaze of those who returned from the war. The two maids that dealt with Michi clutched their arms, trying to sooth numerous scratches and bite marks the idol left behind. The rest were heavily disheveled, still donned their 'amour' and fixed weary expressions towards Arata and Kenji.

Daichi cleared her throat and paused, waiting for the siblings to return their attention to her, "As regular faces in the media, I _expect_ this behaviour will not be continued outside mansion walls. If I hear that it has, there will be _severe_ consequences," she rapped the end of the wooden spoon into her open hand, the message clear, "Understood?"

For the first time that morning, fear flashed across their faces and they nodded quickly.

Daichi whipped her spoon to point towards the grand front doors, "Now go!" she dismissed, "Herald is waiting with the limousine that will take you to school."

The assembled group of maids and butlers look at Daichi in awe and admiration. So, _this_ is what a head maid is. Wow…

Like chastened children, the triplets guiltily slinked out of the house, the twins of course, only after they were freed from their bindings by two of the staff members.

Once the front doors closed behind the figures of the three famous idols, there was a collective sigh of relief. The morning chaos was daily routine. It was highly ridiculous, and totally-not-in-the-job-description daily routine, but had to be done nonetheless.

The maids and butlers of the Okinawa mansion spent the time the triplets were gone, licking their wounds and continuing on with their duties, which included cleaning up the mess that was left behind.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
